A Murder that Caused a Panic
by blackholeofexistence
Summary: 3 OC's, (Breeze, Grim and Sydney). When Breeze gets to the Strip she is brought into a new challenge - an upcoming ball. Two weeks before, Mr. House tells her she needs to kill Benny the night it is to happen. Struggling with memories of her past, and nightmares brought to life, embark on this small journey. (Side project to actual story-line based story)


Chapter One

On the strip, everything was the same everyday. Hookers lined the streets, dancing and cooing at passing strangers; seducing. NCR seemed to fall for them quickly, catching the girls' gazes from across the street, or down it. They'd take them back to Gomorrah; the only casino providing street hookers. The Tops kept theirs inside, watching them closely as to them being dear to them, where the girls actually got paid and protected. They were part of their family, after all, or so everyone thought.  
But then you had the White Glove Society, the Ultra-Luxe. They had nothing but class, providing everything people might need; except hookers. They had fine hotel rooms, a fantastic casino, and an even better lounge, for their usual Banquets, or the upcoming ball they'd be throwing.

A ball, something the Strip had never seen before. The White Gloves intend on using it to bring together the Three Families, and to have them be at least civil with them. House was even invited, although, everyone knew his face would (like usual) just show up on a screen of one of his robots. The White Gloves expected everyone to attend, and to bring at least one guest, _even_ those coming as guests. They want it to be _huge and friendly. _Some people find that hard to believe, especially with the Omerta brothers. The other families think they just can't let go of the tribal days, which, really, _none_ of them can, but most have gotten over it. Not them, though, which makes the Ball even more dangerous and nervous all the same. The Chairmen were almost deciding not to even go, Benny and Swank not wanting to put their family in danger, but _of course_ House has to come to the others' aid. The family is being forced to go, as is the courier.

-:-

The courier sat in the Lucky 38, the conversation she was having with her companions ending at the sight of Victor. The robot strolled over, his face flickering, like he was irritated. _Wouldn't surprise me, _she thought, watching the robot stroll up to her friends and herself. The cowboy cartoon picture was as clear as ever, a cigar still hanging from its mouth.

"Howdy, Breeze and friends! Mr. House would like to see you in his suite, miss Khan. He says it's very urgent, and to not doddle, for some outfits for your friends will be brought down shortly."

She didn't even have time to respond as the robot quickly turned and left, going off who knows where. Breeze heaved a sigh, slumping her shoulders and stood, looking to her friends.

"Sydney, take Grim up to the suite with you," She began with a frown, looking to the elevator. "I'll be there shortly."

Sydney, (a short, petite ex Great Khan), nodded, gently taking Grims arm while Breeze quickly walked off to the elevator, pressing the button to the Penthouse Suite. It made a _'ting' _once it arrived, and she stepped inside, the door closing swiftly. Away she went, the elevator flying through floors like nothing, and she arrived almost in seconds. With the amount of times House gets her to see him, she was still not used to it. The nerves in her body would twitch, and go haywire, and she'd begin to freak out, the feeling of rising causing her to be nauseous. At th end of the ride, Breeze was always fine, until the ride down. It only lasted close to a few minutes, meaning Lady Luck was on her side.

Inside the Penthouse suite, wind tore through the still intact windows, making the air chilly. The walls were a soft cream color, too, giving the entrance a nice feel. Breeze enjoyed the room, especially since Mr. House had a Snow Globe collection. The blonde Great Khan was proud when she had added her own Snow Globe; the one she had found when she went back to the Boneyard of Goodsprings.

In the other room, the blonde found the monitor with a waiting House. His face on the screen was, like usual, just his picture (which she assumed was from before the war). Next to the monitor was Jane, the Securitron which fitted all of House's '_needs_'. In her pinchers (meant to be hands), were a couple Pre-War dresses. They were clumped together, so Breeze wasn't able to make them out, but she _knew_ they must be beautiful.

Curiously, she looked to Mr. House, who had in tune began to talk.

"Ah, Miss Breeze, lovely to see you. Jane here, well, she has some dresses as you have seen." he began, giving Jane the clue to raise the dresses higher. "You are to pick and choose one, for in the upcoming few weeks which are to come, there is a Ball at the Ultra-Luxe. The White Gloves are closing all of the building to the public for it, and it is a _must___for you to go."

"A must? Why?"

"It is a must _because_ you are working for me, and I am also entilted to go. Your friends, Sydney and Grim I believe, are to go as well. There, you will meet the other families; The Omertas, The Chairmen, and of course, The White Gloves." When Breeze narrowed her eyebrows, he went on, "I want you to mingle, become say - _buddy-buddy_."

"During the few weeks to come, you are to prepare. You and Miss Sydney are to learn seductive tactics, for when the day comes. You, Miss Breeze, are to seduce Benny, get him to a private place, and kill him. I don't care how you do it, as long as it is done."

The girl in front of the monitor was awe-struck. _To kill Benny? I can't do that.._

"Mr. House, not to offend you, but.. Benny and I have history, before he shot me. When we were kids, actually. I can't kill him.." She frowned.

A sigh sounded from the monitor speakers, and the picture flickered in what was probably irritation. Jane had rolled over to Breeze, dropping the dresses on a nearby couch, and proceeded in patting the upset blonde on the back. Breeze knew the Securitron was trying to comfort her, and her shoulders slouched. _I don't want to kill Benny. _She thought, biting her lip.

"Miss Breeze," the monitor sighed again, "I am sorry, but it is the only way. Benny is a fox, a cold killer. He didn't even care it was you he shot when he pointed that gun to your head. You _must_ kill him, in order to the the Chip. Do you understand?"

The young Khan took a deep breath, and shook her head. Looking right up at the monitor in which bore House's face. "That isn't the only way, Mr House. Benny will understand when he realizes it 's me. I'll go to that Ball for you, and mingle with the families, but I can get the Chip on my own. Just wait, okay? You'll see."

Grabbing the dresses, Breeze left the suite, taking the bone-chilling, and nauseous elevator ride to the Penthouse Suite in which she was staying. She would pick out her dress with the help of Sydney, then she would go over to the Tops. She needed to prove House wrong, that not everything was solved by killing. She was determined to prove him wrong, even though she didn't trust Benny.

-:-

When she was inside the suite, she found Grim (a Fiend with a choppy mohawk that fell into his eyes) in a tuxedo. His face bore a look of disgust, and he was flicking his lighter in irritation, all the while Sydney laid on the floor in a fit of laughter. At the sight of her friends, Breeze smiled, and dumped the dresses into a heap on the floor.

"You look dashing, Grim."

"Fuck off." He snarled, growling as he tugged at the tie around his neck.

The girls burst into a fit of giggles, and Sydney frantically shook her head, while Breeze chewed on her chapped bottom lip. The two earned themselves a glare and another snarl, before the Fiend boy went into his room. Looking at one another, they immediately sighed.

"What did house have to say?" Sydney finally asked, breaking the silence that fell.

"He said we have to attend the Ball the White Gloves are throwing, and we need to learn how to 'seduce'." Breeze's eyes travelled to the floor, "and I have to kill Benny."

A gasp came from the brunette across from the blonde, and she covered her mouth. She frowned deeply, shaking her head.

"Breeze.. You don't have to. Prove him wrong, okay? If anyone can get the Chip from Benny, it'd be you - after he knows it's you."

The blonde nodded to the brunette. Unexpectedly, she hugged her, nodding again. Breeze would not cry, for Khans didn't cry. They were strong, even when the unexpected happened. She would not break under this, she had vowed to herself she wouldn't.

"Hey, why don't we pick out the dresses, huh? Mind aswell get it over with, so that it's out of the way."

-:-

By the time night rolled around, the two girls had their dresses picked out (no thanks to Grim whom kept pointing out their faults and ugliness). Sydney settled for a dress that had no straps, and was tight at the top, then loosened as it went lower. The fabric was silky, and small imprints of color spread all over the white and black fabric. One breast was black, and the other white. The trims of fabric that hung around it were all sorts of colors, giving it a great look.

Whereas Breeze's dress was strapless as well, but it was tight all around the torso, then it hung past her waist to just above her knees in a jumble of fabric. It was white underneath, and over top it was pink, with a black layering of imprinted flowers on the cover fabric. The top, where her torso is, is also pink, with small spots of a washed out pink covering certain areas. The back was a lace up, and took 20 minutes to tighten, and 2 to untighten.

When they were finished, Grim had his tuxedo slung over the back of the couch, it was white with a pink flower coming from the breast pocket, and black bits of fabric were here and there. He matched with Sydney.

"Alright, Breeze, now go see Benny and Swank." Sydney was smiling, "Swank runs the front desk, and he'll recongize you right off the bat."

Breeze nodded.

She found on the way over, people stared at her in awe, whispering amongst themselves. Even the Gomorrah hookers stopped their dancing and seducing to shoot glares her way. Breeze felt small and looked down on as she pushed through the door to The Tops Hotel and Casino. She felt even smaller when Joel stood there, looking so much more different then before, and asked for her weapons. She frowned, handing over her 9mm Pistol. She would _not_ give up her combat knife, however. Instead, it stayed stashed away in her boot.

"Have a great time at The Tops, baby." Joel smiled with a wink.

Breeze frowned more, "Is that how you greet everyone, Joel?"

The guy seemed to take a double back as he blinked in amazement, until a huge smile spread across his face. He rushed forward, enclosing her into a huge, tight hug. It was bone crushing, but affectionate, and Breeze hugged back.

"Breeze! My god, girl, you've changed... And filled out!" He laughed, moving so she was at arms lengh and he could check her out. "Damn, baby, you're smokin'!"

The blonde giggled, and shook her head, not being able to help but smile. A blush was self-conciously creeping onto her cheeks, and she looked down, noticing how much she really did fill out over the past 7 years. Breeze didn't grow much, being shorter than most Wastelanders, but she had a nice form. Her hips were slightly large, but they gave her some nice cruves, and her breasts; they filled in greatly. Her hair was now longer than before, also.

"Benny know you're he- Whoa! What's with the scar on your head, baby?" Concern washed over Joels face.

Breeze sighed, looking down. "I got shot."

"Who would shoot a pretty little thing like you, doll?"

"Benny.." She trailed and bit her lip.

Immediately, Joel grabbed her hand, and began to drag her to the casino; abandoning his post of greeter. Swank gave a starled grunt as he saw the blonde being dragged by him, and immediately recongized her, narrowing his eyes. Jumping over the counter, he followed them, strolling behind as they approched the Chairmen leader.

Breeze was surprised when Joel began dragging her along. Her lip now was bleeding, and she hunkered down beside the greeter, hiding behind him as they got to Benny. The Chairmen leader was busy in doing paper work, so didn't notice them standing there. His four bodyguards just let the three pass, not caring since it was Swank and Joel. The both of them cleared their throats, causing Benny to snap his head up. His eyes narrowed at the girl hiding behind Joel.

"Whatcha want, Joel? The Ben-Man's busy."

"You like shooting little girls in the head, Benny?" Joel growled, all signs of his tribal side showing.

Breeze peeked out, threatening to take a look at Joel as she tugged on his arm, frowning and shaking her head. She pouted out her lower lip, and Joel snapped, going to lunge forward, until Breeze pulled him back. He smacked into Swank, and the both stumbled as Benny's eyes widened.

"Easy now.. Smooth and easy, smooth and easy.." He started, only to be cut off.

The Khan held up her hand, eyes narrowing. She was still determined to prove House wrong, and god forbid she was going to let Joel tear the Chairmen leader limb from limb.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Benny raised an eyebrow, "Should I? Aside from the fact I shot you.."

Breeze scoffed, rolling her eyes as her hand was placed on her hip, and she slouched slightly, annoyed. "It's Breeze. You know, the girl who you were friends with almost 7 years ago?"

Immediately, realization crossed his face, and he stood up, mouth agape. He took a couple steps forward, and his arms wrapped around her in a hug. The hug felt surprised, affectionate, and upseting.

His arms would tighten at some points and then loosen, but they'd never leave her, not even as he buried his face in her hair. His fingers curled around the fabric of the girls shirt, and he tried pulling her imposibly closer, receiving odd looks from the other Chairmen. Swank shook his head at the others, and kissed Breeze's cheek, then patted Benny on the shoulder. The receptionist turned away with the greeter, leaving the Khan and Leader on their own, who found themselves caught up in a long hug.

"Breeze, baby.." Benny breathed against her neck, sending chills down her spine. "I'm sorry - for everything. I shouldn't have left you like I did, doll, I should have brought you along. Should have made you a Boot Raider - a Chairmen."

Breeze felt him stiffen as he sucked in a deep breath, catching him as he slowly gazed down at her. Something flickered in his eyes at her innocent look, quickly vanishing as soon as it came.

Her eyes never left his, and she took in his baby blue eyes. Admiring the deep, powerful pull they have off, searching them for any emotion at all, but they remained blank - unseeing. They searched the green eyes that were hers, watching them for any emotion, anything to give away how she felt inside. They stook there, watching one another for a response, until she moved, shaking her head. All Benny heard as she turned and walked away was a sigh.

-:-

The night was filled with sweaty dreams, ones that rose past memories and anxiety. All through out the night, the girl in the far bedroom tossed and turned, sweat dripping off her face as she writhed around. Four times during the night Victor had to go into her room to remake the bed around her, only for the blankets to be pushed off to the floor a few hours later.

By morning, the bed was a disaster, the cowboy Securitron having given up on keeping the bed tidy. Sydney and Grim were still sleeping as Breeze finally opened her eyes, only to be bloodshot messes laced with pain. Her face was a ghostly color, the life drained out of it. Blue lips framed a groan, and a weak, shaky hand reached out for something. It caught onto something cool and metal, something that buzzed under the weak grip she had on it. Exhausted, Breeze fell back at a monotone voice.

"My! Miss Breeze, are you alright, cowgirl? You look like you just got branded by some hot steel!"

Victor recived a pained groan in response.

The screen on the monitor the Securitron had flicked, and now dominating it was the picture of Robert House, the man who founded Las Vegas (now known as New Vegas). The one tyred hunk of metal moved closer, seeming to peer down at the women who felt determined to bury herself under blankets.

The clamps (being referred to as 'hands') grasped the many fabrics, pulling back to reveal her. She looked weak, almost broken, and a patches on her arms were blue, _even_ black. This was not good, not good indeed.

Breeze appeared to have been poisoned, shot in the back of the neck with a dart the night before on the way back to the Lucky 38 after visiting the Tops. House knew how these things worked. You get shot with the dark, the poison enjects unnoticed, and travels throughout the blood stream, hitting every important nerve and organ your body contains, slowly killing you and immobilizing you until properly dealt with. The symptoms consist of drowsiness, nausea, pains in the limbs, nerves and muscles, fever, rapid change in temperature, and tightening of the chest (chest pains, affecting the heart).

Immediately, the towering figure of the Securitron left the room, and strolled into the room in which Sydney was in - fast asleep. The clamps nudged her, and she awoke slowly her eyes adjusting to the light with a quiet moan of, '_who is it_' only for the brunette to jump awake. She stared dumbly at the monitor where the picture of House floated in the middle, and he cleared his throat.

"Miss Sydney, Miss Breeze is in grave danger." He began, "She was poisoned, and if we do not get an antidote by this evening, I fear that she will not make it."

Sydney's eyes widened, and she ran from the room, checking Breeze, and then to Grim, who was asleep on the sofa. The small girl pounced on the sleeping male, and the furniture fell back, landing on its backside while the two people rolled off it. Grim gave a startled cry, quickly rousing to reality and not dream world.

"Breeze is in trouble! Now get your fat fucking ass up and dressed, we need to find an antidote!" She frantically wailed, shoving him.

Grumbling sounded from him, but he trugged off to where his pack lied, and left Sydney to run back to her room. She through on her Khan outfit; a blue t-shirt, black (extremely tight) leather pants, and her combat boots. She also quickly grabbed her eyepatch and gun, needing to go in prepared if any danger sprung up.

Within minutes she was in front of Mr. House, tribal and gang tattoos showing on her exposed skin, with her guyn pointed downward. Her eye was staring hard at the picture on the Securitrons screen, waiting.

"The antidote, Miss Sydney-" But he was cut off.

"Fuck off with the "Miss" bullshit, House. We're in a hurry here." The fierce brunette snarled.

The picture flickered, "Very well.. Sydney, the antidote can be found in various places; The Old Mormon Fort, or any place containing doctors. Ranger stations, even. Though, your closet bet would be trying any one of the Three Families here on the Strip."

Sydney grunted, rolling her soft brown eye in aggravation. Her hand sprung out, and gripped onto the leather armor Grim wore with a great strength, seeming to crush his arm as she tugged him to the elevator.

"We're going to pay Benny a visit."


End file.
